


Birthday Cake

by BANANNA527



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, It's like 6 years, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527
Summary: Kyungsoo comes home late on his birthday, but that doesn't stop him and Sehun from celebrating.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally like 3.6k of self-indulgent sesoo smut because I'm a hoe for them.

_ Get a younger boyfriend _ they said.  _ It would be fun _ they said. Kyungsoo groaned as he ran his fingers through his freshly cut hair. What they hadn’t said was that having a younger boyfriend would consist of long nights thanks to an insatiable sex drive and that flame of youth that Kyungsoo felt had fizzled out by the time he had reached thirty. It wasn’t all that bad though. As a matter of fact, Kyungsoo’s relationship with Sehun had been the best he had ever had, and, at just over three years now, it was also the longest he had ever had. Today, being his thirty second birthday meant that Sehun, still four years from thirty, most certainly had something in store for him tonight. Kyungsoo would have been excited if it was a Friday night, meaning that he wouldn’t have to get up early tomorrow, but whatever god that was out there had decided to mess with him and make his birthday land on a Tuesday.

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo slowly turned the handle to his and Sehun’s shared apartment and stepped inside. He was surprised to see that the lights in the entranceway had been turned off; Sehun always left them on for him. Groping for the switch in the dark, Kyungsoo toed off his shoes and bent down to put them in place when he had finally turned the lights back on. Since he didn’t bring any work home with him, Kyungsoo left his briefcase by his shoes and softly walked into his apartment; Sehun was nowhere to be seen.

“Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo called out softly. No answer. He tried again, walking over to their bedroom, gently pushing open the door, “Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo called out into the dark room. He heard the sound of blankets ruffling followed by a soft groan, “Baby,” Kyungsoo walked over to the bed being careful not to trip over anything in the dark, “Were you asleep?”

“No,” Sehun said, his voice obviously laden with sleep, “Just taking a little nap is all.” He slowly sat up, stretching his arms over his head; Kyungsoo looked at his silhouette through the soft light that was coming in through the open door. He could tell that Sehun was shirtless, even in this lighting, his boyfriend had a very distinct frame.

“Oh really?” Kyungsoo chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Sehun’s hair, “Am I late today?”

“A little bit,” Sehun yawned, leaning into Kyungsoo’s touch, “I had a lot I wanted to do because it’s your birthday, I even got ready and all that. I had candles too, but they burned out.”

Kyungsoo could hear the pout in his boyfriend’s voice; he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, “Is that why all the lights are off?”

“Yeah,” Sehun said, “I even made dinner, but I put it away because you we’re running late. It was gonna be so romantic.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo sighed. He really did feel bad. Sehun always put so much effort into his birthday, and Kyungsoo had always tried to come home on time, but they were short staffed at his job, so he had to work overtime until they found a replacement.

“Don’t be,” Sehun said, “We can do a super romantic dinner during the weekend, so we won’t have to worry about your job.” He scooted over, pressing himself flush to his boyfriend’s side, sighing softly as Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around his waist.

“So,” Kyungsoo started, “Did you want to go to sleep, or?”

“Or?” Sehun asked with a hum in his voice. 

“Or, we could do what we always do on my birthday.” 

“And what would that be?” Sehun asked, running his finger over Kyungsoo’s chest. 

Kyungsoo began to rub his hand over the small of Sehun’s back, “I don’t know,” he hummed leaning in to press a kiss to Sehun’s temple, “What is it that we always do on my birthday again?”

“I can show you,” Sehun smiled, moving onto Kyungsoo’s lap, straddling his boyfriend’s thighs and moving his hands to play with the button’s of Kyungsoo’s white shirt, slowly undoing them one by one. 

Kyungsoo moved his hands to Sehun’s back, slowly slipping them inside his sweatpants. He leaned in and spoke in his boyfriend’s ear, “I’d like that.”

“Well then,” Sehun said, leaning closer to leave open mouthed kisses along Kyungsoo’s neck, his hands continuing to fumble with the buttons of the shirt. He moved at a slow and lazy pace, making no effort to actually undress Kyungsoo, and instead choosing to simply run his hands over his boyfriend’s now exposed chest.

When they had met, Kyungsoo had still been working out on a regular schedule, and he had what Sehun would consider to be a fairly impressive set of muscles. Even now, after Kyungsoo had just about quit going to the gym, he still had what Sehun considered to be one of the most beautiful bodies he had ever laid eyes on. 

Sure, the older man was by no means a model for masculine perfection. He had fallen victim to the slight weight gain that most men his age grappled with, and his face was starting to show the telltale signs of wrinkles that would always reveal how old he actually was. However, the thing about Kyungsoo was that he carried himself with pride, no matter how he looked. He may have been shorter than Sehun, but he was by no means less imposing. As a matter of fact, Kyungsoo, with his compact build and strong gaze, was actually quite intimidating to those who didn’t know him, and Sehun, if he were to be completely candid, had to admit that one of the things he loved about Kyungsoo was his physique. It made him feel safe. Whenever the older man wrapped his arm around Sehun’s waist and rubbed his thumb into the younger’s hipbone, Sehun couldn’t help but feel an inexplicable warmth surge up from deep inside. 

And even now, sitting on his lap, running his palms all over Kyungsoo’s sturdy chest, leaving kisses along the column of his neck, Sehun felt that warmth. He felt his heart rate increase as he heard Kyungsoo’s breath grow heavy with arousal while the older man began to grab at his ass, kneading the soft flesh with his calloused fingertips. Soon, he grew bored of kissing Kyungsoo’s neck and decided that his time would be much better spent pressing their lips together. Moving his head up to look Kyungsoo in the eyes, Sehun smiled a bit, enjoying the flush beginning to creep onto older man’s cheeks.

“Feel good?” Sehun asked with an airy chuckle, his eyes darting down to stare at Kyungsoo’s plush lips.

Kyungsoo snorted at the question, “Feels great,” he said before moving one of his hands to cup Sehun’s crotch, “Feels like someone else is enjoying it too,” he chuckled. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Sehun pouted, grinding against Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Wow, I thought it was  _ my _ birthday,” Kyungsoo joked as he moved his other hand to gently grab the back of Sehun’s neck, “Why do you get to boss me around?” he asked rhetorically, bringing Sehun in for a kiss.

Sehun moaned softly into the kiss, letting Kyungsoo take control over his lips. It started out soft and sweet with just their lips, Sehun's thin ones and Kyungsoo's plush ones, gently moving against each other. The kiss, combined with the way Kyungsoo was rubbing his thumb against the nape of Sehun's neck, was oddly calming. He continued to lazily rotate his hips, rubbing his quickly growing erection against Kyungsoo's hand. He moved his hands onto Kyungsoo's shoulders, running his fingertips along the back of the older man's neck.

Kyungsoo, upon feeling Sehun's fingertips against his skin, smiled into the kiss for a short moment before deepening it, pushing his tongue against Sehun's lips, silently asking for permission to enter. Parting his lips, Sehun allowed Kyungsoo to push his tongue inside, letting out a breath as Kyungsoo began to swipe his tongue against Sehun's own. Moving his hand from the back of Sehun's neck, Kyungsoo moved his hand down his lover's back, trailing his fingers along Sehun’s spine.

Moving forward on Kyungsoo's lap, Sehun grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and moved it away from between his legs so that the he could grind against his boyfriend's steadily growing erection. Sehun then moved his hands to tug at Kyungsoo's shirt, breaking the kiss, he spoke, "Can't we take this off?" he whined with a pout, still tugging at the shirt.

"Take it off," Kyungsoo answered, his voice heavy with desire as he leaned in to nibble on the lobe of Sehun's ear, "If you want it so bad."

Sehun held back a moan, "Then get your hands off of my ass, so I can take it off." He whined, pulling the shirt down off of Kyungsoo's shoulders.

Kyungsoo gave Sehun a pat that borderlined a smack on his ass before moving his hands away, "So pushy," he muttered, not actually bothered by Sehun's antics.

Removing the shirt, Sehun tossed it to the floor and took the opportunity to press their naked chests together, "So beautiful," he said to no one in particular as he moved his head back to look at their bodies, pressed flush against each other.

"Says you," Kyungsoo chuckled, moving his hands back underneath the waistband of Sehun's pants, pulling his cheeks apart from underneath the fabric.

Bucking his hips against Kyungsoo's crotch, Sehun groaned, "Aren't you gonna open your present yet?"

"Present?" Kyungsoo asked, his hands stopping.

Sehun pushed his ass against Kyungsoo's hands, rotating his hips in a circle, "I put it in just for you,  _ daddy _ ."

Taking the hint, Kyungsoo moved his hand to rub his fingers against Sehun's hole, stopping when he felt his hand rub against the familiar feeling of silicone, "Baby," he groaned, tugging a bit at the plug, pulling it out slightly before pushing it back in, "Did you do this? Just for me?"

Sehun nodded, "Yes daddy," he moved his ass against Kyungsoo's hand, pushing the plug in even deeper, "I know how much daddy likes it when his baby is all plugged up."

"Thank you baby," Kyungsoo said, pulling down Sehun's pants to his thighs and giving his naked ass a smack, "Can you turn around and show daddy his present?"

Nodding, Sehun crawled off of Kyungsoo's lap, and, while pushing his pants off and kicking them to the floor, turned around on all fours to show the older man his hole.

Staring at the sight before him, Kyungsoo palmed himself through his trousers, moving his other hand to grope at Sehun's ass and give it a smack, "So beautiful," he muttered, echoing Sehun's words from earlier.

"Does daddy like it?" Sehun asked, wriggling his ass back and forth.

"Daddy loves it," Kyungsoo said, getting on his knees and moving his face closer to Sehun's ass, "You did such a good job, baby." he moved his hand to play with the plug again. It was one the older man had never seen before.  _ Sehun must've gotten it for tonight _ , he thought to himself as he moved it in and out of Sehun's hole, savoring the sound of his baby whimpering at the sensation. Eventually, he got bored of fucking Sehun with the plug. He pulled it out completely and tossed it onto the bed somewhere. Pressing his chest to Sehun's back, he ground his clothed erection against Sehun's ass, "Does Sehunnie want daddy to eat his baby out?"

Pushing his ass against Kyungsoo's crotch, Sehun moaned, "Please daddy! Sehunnie's been a good boy."

"Yes he has," Kyungsoo groaned, punctuating the statement with a smack to Sehun's ass, "Daddy's been the bad one, coming home late even though his baby worked so hard to give him such a wonderful present." He moved back to his knees and grabbed onto his baby's ass with his hands, pulling Sehun's cheeks apart to expose his fluttering hole. He leaned in and dragged his tongue over the rim; Sehun shuddered, a whimper escaping his lips. Kyungsoo repeated the motion several times, lapping at Sehun's rim until the younger was basically begging for him to stop teasing.

"Please daddy," Sehun whined, "I've been good."

Kyungsoo pulled back from Sehun’s hole, "Yes baby,” he said, running his hands along the back of Sehun’s thighs, “You’ve been so good, Daddy’s sorry he’s been such a tease. Daddy’s gonna make Sehunnie feel good now.” Kyungsoo brought his hands back up to Sehun’s ass and slowly spread his cheeks. He wasted no time in putting his mouth against Sehun’s exposed hole and shoving his tongue past his puckered rim.

Sehun bit back a moan at the back of his throat as Kyungsoo moved his tongue against his inner walls, fucking him in earnest. His whole body shuddered; his cock, achingly hard, began to drip as Kyungsoo brought his hands to Sehun’s hips, rocking him back and forth against his face. His breath was labored by his arousal, leaving his mouth in soft airy moans.

Pulling his mouth from Sehun’s rim, Kyungsoo wiped the saliva from his chin with the back of his hand before speaking, “Don’t hold back. Daddy wants to hear you, baby.” Kyungsoo said, bringing one of his fingers to rub at Sehun’s swollen rim, waiting for Sehun to react.

The younger pushed himself against Kyungsoo’s finger, begging for more, “So good,” he moaned, “It feels so good, daddy.” 

“Oh fuck, you’re so perfect,” Kyungsoo praised, cupping Sehun’s balls with one hand, “I’m gonna fuck you so good baby, gonna make you feel so good.” He grabbed Sehun’s hips and rutted against him, pressing his clothed cock against Sehun’s ass, “Do you feel that Sehunnie? Do you feel what you do to daddy?”

“Please,” Sehun cried, “I need it, please.”

“Please what?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning into his lover’s ear, “What is it you want daddy to do?”

“I,” Sehun started, his words stopping in his throat when he felt Kyungsoo reach down to stroke his erection, “I… I want daddy to-” he stopped, moaning as Kyungsoo began to stroke him faster.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “What do you want daddy to do again, Sehunnie?”

“I want daddy to fuck me!” Sehun cried out, his arms giving out and his head dropping to the mattress.

Kyungsoo released his grip on Sehun’s cock and pulled back, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out. He stroked it a couple times, smearing it with precum, “Oh fuck, baby.” he breathed out, “Where’d you put the lube?”

“On the nightstand,” Sehun laughed, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo had a habit of being overly cautious, which often led to awkward moments like this. It was one of the many things he loved about his boyfriend. And while Kyungsoo’s concern for making everything precise may put some out of the mood, it was the thought that mattered to Sehun.

Giving Sehun’s ass an appreciative pat, Kyungsoo reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. It was slick, obviously from Sehun’s earlier endeavours from when Kyungsoo was at work. Kyungsoo’s cock twitched at the thought of boyfriend spread out on their bed, on his back, his slender fingers sliding in and out of his rim, the small moans leaving his lips, the way his breath would always hitch when he reached that one sweet spot deep inside him. He wished that he had been there to see the way Sehun’s jaw dropped as he slid the plug in place, to see the way that Sehun had undoubtedly stroked himself to completion afterwards, coming all over himself. Kyungsoo wondered if this was before or after he had cooked dinner, but that really didn’t matter, right?

“How does Sehunnie want daddy to fuck him?” Kyungsoo asked, pouring a generous amount of the lube onto his hand and tossing the bottle beside him on the bed. 

“Like this,” Sehun said, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, “I know how much daddy likes it when his baby’s on his hands and knees.” Sehun smirked, swaying his hips side to side.

Kyungsoo smiled a bit, placing one of his hands on Sehun’s hip; he brought two lube coated fingers to circle around Sehun’s rim, “Baby already stretched himself earlier, didn’t he?” Kyungsoo asked, tentatively pushing the two fingers inside.

Sehun whimpered and gripped at the sheets; he nodded.

“Did it feel good?” Kyungsoo slowly dragged his fingers along Sehun’s walls, slowly scissoring him open.

Sehun nodded again.

Kyungsoo slowly added a third finger, “Did you think about daddy’s fingers when you did it?” he asked, finding Sehun’s sweet spot and grinding the pads of his fingers against it, “Did you imagine that it was daddy’s fingers working you open?”

Sehun let out a moan, but he shook his head.

Reaching for the lube and rubbing it over his member, Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “Were you thinking about daddy’s cock?” he asked, pressing it against Sehun’s rim.

Sehun hummed in pleasure, pushing his ass against Kyungsoo’s erection, “Was thinking about how good it feels to have you inside me. About how you always fuck me so good. About ho-”

“Shit Sehun,” Kyungsoo cut him off, pushing the tip inside, “If only you knew what you did to me.”

Sehun sobbed at the feeling of Kyungsoo finally entering him. He had been waiting all day for this. When he had been playing with himself earlier, all he could think about was Kyungsoo. The feeling of Kyungsoo’s strong, calloused hands grabbing at his hips as he took him from behind. The way Kyungsoo’s voice grew dark with arousal as he would whisper into his ear about how good he was taking it. But most of all, Sehun thought of how good it felt to be fucked by Kyungsoo, of the way his cock dragged deliciously against his inner walls, of how he always set the pace just right, of how Kyungsoo was able to bring him to the point of cumming untouched, something no other lover had been able to get him to do.

Slowly sliding the rest of his cock in, Kyungsoo grabbed Sehun’s hips and stayed in that position for a moment, catching his breath. He gently pressed his thumbs into Sehun’s soft skin before pulling out slightly and pushing back him; Sehun pushing back to match his movements. Kyungsoo looked down at Sehun’s back, watching the way his lover’s muscles tensed with each shallow thrust. He wanted to tell Sehun that he looked beautiful like this, but the words stopped themselves in his throat. The more Kyungsoo thrusted in and out of Sehun, the faster he began to move, and soon enough, he was fucking the younger in earnest, chasing his own pleasure.   

As Kyungsoo increased the speed, Sehun felt the heat inside him grow. He hung his head between his shoulders to see that his cock was practically weeping, staining the sheets with precome. He wanted to beg for Kyungsoo to just reach down and touch him, to give him the release that he needed, but he was beyond the point of being able to speak coherently, the only sounds capable of leaving his mouth being high pitched whimpers of pleasure and airy breaths. 

Wrapping his arms around Sehun’s torso, Kyungsoo pulled his lover up so that they were both kneeling. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Sehun brought them up over Kyungsoo’s holding them in place over his chest. With this new position, Sehun could feel Kyungsoo’s breath, hot and humid, against the shell of his ear.

“So perfect,” Kyungsoo praised, “So perfect, my little Sehunnie.”

Sehun shuddered, “‘m so close,” he managed to breathe out, “touch me.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo said, thrusting directly against Sehun’s prostate; he moved one of his hands down Sehun’s toso and grabbed at the younger’s aching cock, stroking it his fist.

“Come inside,” Sehun sighed, tossing his head back onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Now focused on bringing Sehun over the edge, Kyungsoo began to kiss along the edge of Sehun’s neck and hit his prostate head on with every thrust. He savored every little sound that escaped Sehun’s lips, the small moans and whimpers only adding to his own arousal. Kyungsoo could tell that Sehun was growing closer and closer to orgasm by the way the younger’s cock twitched in his grip and by how his hole seemed to grow tighter and tighter, clamping around his cock with each thrust. Soon enough, Sehun was cumming all over Kyungsoo’s hand with a groan; the intensity bringing Kyungsoo to his own climax.

Feeling his body go limp, Sehun allowed himself to fall into Kyungsoo’s embrace as the older pulled out and sat back on the bed. He grabbed one of Kyungsoo’s hands in his own and began to play with his fingertips, giggling softly, “I love you,” he finally said after a moment of silence, “I love you so much, Kyungsoo.”

“I love you too, Sehun,” Kyungsoo smiled, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.

 

After they had come down from their highs, Kyungsoo had carried Sehun to the shower, where he scrubbed them both down, making extra care to be gentle with Sehun. He then dried them both off and carried Sehun back into the bedroom. Together, they stripped the soiled sheets and remade the bed, and then, upon Sehun’s request, crawled under the blankets naked. 

And now, laying awake, Kyungsoo looked down at Sehun, sleeping peacefully by his side. To Kyungsoo, Sehun looked the most beautiful like this, with his eyes closed in a dreamless sleep, with his soft hair tickling his nose as he rested his head on Kyungsoo’s chest while he slept, with his leg draped over Kyungsoo’s thighs, with his one arm wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist and the other tucked up beneath a pillow. In that moment, looking down at his lover, Kyungsoo decided that he didn’t want to go to work the next day, before drifting off into his own dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/constructive comments are appreciated. Find me on twitter @Bananna527 if you wanna see me scream about sesoo every 12 seconds.


End file.
